


I want to leave Skyhold!

by whenxkilled027



Series: Once upon a dream [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five months since she arrived and damnit she wanted to see more then just the wall of Skyhold. So when the Dorian tells her that he and the other Mages would be leaving to help people in the Hinterlands, Sora jumps at the chance before her. Only Cullen is being a jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was the first day of class and because it's been so long since posted I'm going a little nutty ^_^ Enjoy!

Sora followed Cullen back into his office, having promised not to make a scene. Dorian having told her about the trip to the Hinterland cross roads. He, Solas, Vivienne and Varric were all planning to head out the follow day to aid those still suffering from the war and killing any rouges that refuse to surrender. It was the perfect chance for her to venture out of the keep. Little to no threat was left in the Hinterlands and Inquisition soldier were everywhere. 

So when she went to Cullen to ask about it, he’d told her she wouldn’t be going. She hadn’t asked yet and already he turned her down. They argued loudly until Cullen begged her to lower her voice and go to this office. Now they were here and as he sat behind his desk Sora wanted to fling things at his head. She couldn’t get anymore annoyed though the pressure was building. Only love for the man as a friend and brother figure was keeping Sora from strangling the former Templar. 

"Come on Cullen, please?!" 

"No." He stated firmly. 

"Ugh! Why not?" 

"You know why Sora. Now please I'm begging you let me get back to work."

"No, this is crap I've been in Skyhold for 5 months. 'It's not safe' is a shit reason to keep me holed up here." 

She was being a brat, she knew it, but it wasn't fair to be confined to the keep. Cabin fever didn't even touch what she feeling now. Liliana had her goons following her all over the keep, they stood outside her doors, watched her when with Solas and Dorian. Oh and heaven forbid Ellie show up. The amount of idiots around triples. She felt like a prisoner. 

Sucking in a sharp breath she looked at Cullen, an unsettling fear filling the pit of her stomach like one of Ellie’s attempts at cooking… You didn’t know scary till the Inquisitor tries to cook. Normal food Sora loved, but the woman loved to experiment and then those went wrong, and they normally did, it was bad. Everyone knew better and hid anytime she came around. The cook’ s even started warning Josie when Ellie would start cooking. 

"Am I a prisoner? Is that why none of you will let me leave?" 

The mortification flashed across his face. 

"What? Maker no!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sora-" 

"Then I should be able to leave! For maker's sake I will be at a camp near the Crossroads with Solas, Varric, Vivienne and Dorian. Helping out to heal the sick and wounded soldiers and civilians. Nothing is going to happen. I'll stay at the camp if makes you happy even though you know I can fight. I’m not completely helpless, but if you demand it I’ll run and hid at the first sign of trouble like a good little girl." 

"Andraste preserve me. Sora are far from a child, though at the moment you are acting very much like one, I can not okay this. You are " 

"Cullen, for all that is holy in this world I will throw this ink well at you if you say it’s because I’m a woman." 

“What? No, you being a woman has nothing-”

"Oh for creator sake Cullen let her go." They both jump at Ellie's voice. Sora spins around out of happiness. As inquisitor she held final say. 

"Ellie! Did you just get in?" 

She nodded looking around to smile at Cullen. Sora grinned, the sting from before… well it was finally gone and she was honestly so happy for them both, wanted to smack them both for being so shy and taking forever in the courting... It seems so much faster in the game. 

Sora turned back grinning.While they were all friend Cullen and she had developed more of older brother little sister aspect now. Only he seemed to be taking it the over protective route. 

"See she says it's okay." 

He made what she dubs the Cassandra sound and yelled fine. Like the child he claimed her to be a moment before, Sora jumps up the largest smile beaming his way, just before she kisses his head and runs to hug Ellie. 

"You stay close to someone at all times! I'll have Lelianas people watching and giving me reports if you go off on you own."

He yelled as she made her way back to the rotunda. 

"She has them doing that anyway!" She yelled back the excitement almost to the point of bursting, she had to share her joy. Bouncing into the rotunda, Sora calmed down for a moment. She tried not to be overly excited when Solas was painting, the last time ended with an unhappy elf glaring daggers at her after a very straight line made a very sharp right turn. 

Peeking around the doorway, she found him in his chair, the excitement bubbled up, skipping forward she snatched the book from his hands and sat on his lap.

"Da'len." He tried to take the book back, she held it from his reach just as she snaked an arm around his shoulders. 

"Guess what?" 

He sighed one of his hands resting on her hip to keep her from falling off, "What?" 

"I get to come with you and the others tomorrow." 

"Cullen approved?" 

"Well it's more like Ellie approved and he caved, but knowing Cullen you should expect he will ask you to make sure I don't die out there." 

The hand on her hips tightened for a split second. The annoyance shifting. 

"Solas?" 

"You need to promise me you will behave on our journey. I know this will be your first outside of Skyhold, but the world is still dangerous. The area we will be in is crawling with venatori and bandits." 

"Honestly, you all realize I’m not the helpless. I can fight,” his look soared, “Listen I won't risk your lives If that's what you're getting at. Yes I may act excitable and a little childish in my happiness, I'd never hurt any of you. I know how to take orders and listen. I just choose not to when here." 

She playfully tapped his nose before rising. 

"Don't worry so much. Besides Dorian already made me promise that if I went I wasn’t allowed get hurt, swore he would never forgive me." 

"Damn right I wouldn't." 

They both look up, Dorian leaning against the banister a smirk on his face, though it only looked to halfway reach his eyes. Sora saw the look that passed between the two Mages. 

They were all worried about her and while she appreciated it. It made her a little sad wondering if the impression she gave off was one of helplessness? She wasn't. She could fight if she needed too had learned to at a young age. 

"You both are being silly, but I promise to be good and listen to you on road and at the camp," she looked to Dorian, "come help me pack?" 

"Of course love."

And like that she was setting off on her first major adventure. She was excited though nervous. Everyone's hesitation planting an uncomfortable seed in her belly. Maybe it was time to go see the blacksmith for a dagger, if for nothing else than for an emergency.


	2. Don't play with the wolf Da'len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to camp, but there are some sleeping arrangement issues and the Wolf plays with Sora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have been paying attention in my Geology class, but instead I'm editing and finishing Solas. Damn wolf is so distracting. Also playing with Elven in this chapter, wont do it often but small phrases here and there.

It would take five days to reach the camp and with having never ridden before, Sora’s ass was sore hurting in places she didn’t even know could hurt. Rotating between Dorian and Solas as her partners helped, she was terrified to ride alone, not just because she had never ridden in her life, but because the beasts here were fucking HUGE. Dorian laughed whenever the harts jerked causing her to death grip both men around the waists. He would tease her relentlessly while Solas just placed a hand on top of the ones wrapped around his stomach whispering that it would be alright. 

Terrified as she was Sora was beyond grateful Solas couldn't see her face. Blush high on her cheekbones. Having a crush on the elven god wasn’t planned, yet here she was hoping he didn't have crazy hearing abilities beyond what he already did because her heart was hammering against her ribs. _Honestly Sora, why couldn’t you love Bull or Cole or Blackwall? Why did you have to fall for the damn elf that you know is going to leave and you know is planning some crazy shit with the fade._ That’s right, he wanted to tear down the Veil. Wanted to right the wrongs done to his people. The hand resting on a top her own gently tightened.

“Da’len?” 

She said nothing. Simply held on tighter wishing she didn’t know the truth. 

***  
The sky blazed crimson and by the time they reached the Crossroads encampment, only they had one problem. Word that she would be tagging along hadn’t reach here in time making them short a tent. The lead soldier fagitated his hands as he apologized, again. 

“We are so sorry, Lady Sora we didn’t realize you were coming also till it was too late.” 

“It’s okay, really, we’ll work something out and please just call me Sora.”

Her first thought was crap, then who was she going to bunk with? Varric snored, loudly, Viviane was just a no, she didn’t need anymore fashion advice, Dorian would keep her up half the night either drinking, reading, or both, leaving her with Solas which was also a no because… well because it was him and she liked him. She could be escorted to the refugee area, but they needed those beds for the sick and injured. The guilt of taking just one bed to hound her all night and she would sleep. 

Outside it was.

“Sora where are you going?” Dorian asked as he walked to his tent. 

“To find a tree.”

“Why?”

“To sleep, don’t worry I’m used to it and I’ve slept on dirtier. At least it’s nice out and not the dead of winter in an alleyway between two buildings.”

She shivered refusing to gag, the ghost scent of stale booze, trash and god knows what else; the winter chill seeping back into her bones. Damn she didn’t want to remember those days. Spotting a tree that allowed her a view of the sky she grabbed for her pack and a blanket. Long, pale, elegant fingers encased her upper arm. Warmth spread up from her chest his touch doing some crazy things her chest and lady bits. _Damnit Sera. Now I’m starting to say it._ Frowning she looks up into those steel blue eyes. 

“Solas?”

“You may take my tent.”

“But that’s your tent. I can sleep out here, it’s really not that big of a dea- Solas!”

The rotated quickly, Sora finding herself bent over his shoulder, his very nicely shaped bum inches from her face. _Oh, well -_ then they were inside of his tent. The smell of elfroot and herbs tickling her nose, along with the vibration of magic. He bent to set her down, a scowl on both their faces when she moved to leave and him stopping her with a frozen glif on the floor.

“Really?” 

“You are being stubborn.”

“You sir have no room to talk. Now let me go.”

“Have you already forgotten your promise to us all?”

“What does that have to do with me sleeping outside?” She lowered her voice, speaking in elvish, “Fen, this isn’t funny, let me go. I’m not going to get hurt with soldiers guarding us.”

His eyes narrowed. It has only been a few days since she told him she knew who and what he was. It had taken a long while to convince herself it was a good idea, but after everything with Ellie and Cullen… Sora had opted to tell him how much she knew. 

A low growl rumbled from his chest. He didn’t like her using his real name, liked it even less when she spoke elvish. That had been a fun discovery.

_“Ugh, I don’t understand half of these translations and I refuse to ask the Hobo mage below.”_  
“Really Dorain? Give it to me, I will ask for you.”  
The book was old, very old, he had found it on his last outing with Ellie. Someone had clearly tried to translate the old elvish, but it was very crude and some were not even correct…”

_“Oh my - Dorain… I can read this.”_

_“Read what?” he’d stopped paying attention after she took the book._

_The book, I can read elvish she wanted to say, but an odd twist of in gut told her to stay quiet._

_“Nothing, I’ll go to Solas now.”_

_Clutching the book to her chest, Sora raced down the stairs bursting into the rotunda and grabbing Solas’s arm and pulling him into to the doorway leading Cullen’s tower._

_“Sora?”_

_“ar elana’ dirtha”_

_“Clearly.”_

_Groaning she hands him the book._

_“I can read this and I can tell whoever was trying to translate, though that’s hardly what I would call this attempt, they were guessing mainly and badly. Anyway! How is this possible? I never knew it before, I mean I knew some phrases, simple ones, but this is different. If I want to say something it just pops in my head. ahn is garal?”_

_“atish dur, Sora”_

_“You calm down...ar'm geal'un Solas.”_

_He moved away from her confusion lining his eyes and she suddenly wished she’d kept this all to herself._  
***  
He didn’t speak to her for a few days. Why was anyone’s guess, but it hurt quite a bit. She’d confided in him that she was frightened something was happening to her, changing her even. Sora told only one other of her mysterious new power and how Solas had reacted. Ellie had been shocked, but was fascinated asking her to speak and teach her new words. This made Solas even more cross and they had fought, privately which resulted in her yelling at him what she knew. Damn emotions always getting the better of her. 

When he moved his time it was slow and graceful such as a wolf when it’s hunting prey. 

“You walk a fine line with me da’lan, speaking my name in such a place is not wise.” he whispered back. 

She rolled her eyes, while her heart heart punches into her ribs. 

“Okay fine. I’ll stay in here, but i’m not letting you sleep outside. We will just learn to cohabitate- no don’t growl at me you skinny furball. You don’t like human woman like me anyway.”

His breath suddenly warmed her ear and neck and she froze. _When did he move there?_ The heat from his chest seeping out and through her clothes at her back. 

“Am I not also a man? Sora you try my last nerve with your fake innocents. I can smell your need, hear your heartbeat.” 

_Shit_ , she didn’t think his wolf senses were so prominent. A blush burned high on her cheeks, a shaky breath exhaling from her constricted lungs. 

“You’re a handsome man, Solas, any woman would be an idiot not to see it, but I know better. You won't touch me, even if I asked, now can you unice my foot, it’s getting frostbite.” 

The magic vanished, large warm hands sliding up her ribs. Sora sucked in a sharp breath. _Holy shit he was touching her…. oh no, no, no. Bad, this was -_ a low moan broke passed her lips, his body molding to the back of hers, his arms circling to hug her just under her breasts. 

“Shall I warm you up?”

The laughter in his voice, was like ice water being dumped over her head. 

“You rat bastard, you’re playing with me.”

An honest laugh tickled her neck… _Wait when did he move there?_

“That is what you get da’len. It’s what happens when you play with wolves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven:
> 
> ar elana’ dirtha - I can read Elven
> 
> ahn is garal - What is happening?
> 
> atish dur - Calm down
> 
> ar'm geal'un Solas - I'm frightened Solas or I'm scared Solas


End file.
